The Beginning
by Author Unknown1
Summary: I've always wondered what the first few days on Earth for Lorne must have been like. Those days would have shaped all that he is now.


Summary: A life anew...a break from the current disaster plagueing the characters of the series right now.   
  
Disclaimer: All rights to the characters presented in this story belong to the creators of such characters. I take no responsibility and, therefore, make no profit off of these characters.   
  
The Beginning  
  
She shivered as she made her way down the dark alley way. The night air seemed to be especially cold tonight. Or perhaps it was just fear that made her shiver. She touched the stone of the building that beckoned her and felt once again the vibrations; making sure she was accurate on where exactly this occurance was going to take place. She shivered again as another cold wind cut through her. She breathed and the vapors that came from her mouth seemed to reflect what she wanted to do; evaporate like they never existed.   
  
It was a force she couldn't explain. The energy in the abandoned building seemed to draw her like a moth to a flame. It was an unsettling metaphor that always seemed to end badly. She knew she should enter. Hell, she had to enter, there was no ignoring it. It was like her destiny. Eck, destiny...what a horrible concept. A strange thought coming from someone like her, but the idea that someone or something was in control of what happened to everyone seemed to bother her to no end. She hated words like that...destiny...fate. It just couldn't be that the future for any one person was planned out as such. But it was very hard to not believe in such things when her gift reputed her every doubt in fate.   
  
You might be asking how a young women such as this had even gotten to a place with an atmosphere as dark and unsettling as a dark alley way. The answer is a simple one. The women simply walked. She walked from her job at the psychic hotline intending to eventually get to her car. Unbeknowst to her some other force drew her from that journey, so she ended up here.  
  
She finally found herself at the door of the building. A force more powerful than anything that she had felt drew her in. The place was dank to say the least. The walls were mildewed and the building stank of things she didn't even want to imagine existed. During the entire journey to this place she had felt beings watching her. The woman now felt this fact even more than ever. At first she had catagorized this feeling as paranoia...but now...   
  
She harumphed and said, "This is stupid!" She turned with every intention to leave the dank, cold, smelly place when a blue light flooded the building. Lightning seemed to come out from the wall from a spiral that had suddenly appeared there. It would have been quite beautiful if seen on a postcard or tv show, but was extremely unsettling in real life. It appeared on a platform much resembling a stage of sorts.   
  
A deafening sound came out of the portal and slowely turned into a scream. The now wide eyed woman stared in amazement as a figure seemed to slingshot out of the iris of the blue, electric, vertical tornado. A sickly thump came on the stage-like structure. Just as quickly as the storm had come it left leaving only a lump of being on the floor as its excretes.   
  
The suddeness of the blue lights disappearance left the young woman having to readjust to the darkness of the inside once again. The form on the stage moved, it grunted, and finally it got up, with its back towards the now terrified woman, it staggered forward. It touched the wall as if looking for any reminance of the spiral portal. It started laughing. It laughed like a captive just escaped from some kind of slave camp. It's laughter turned to sobs then back to laughter.   
  
The woman stepped, her shoes somehow creating more sound that she had intended to make on the stone floor. The being turned around, fearful at first.   
  
"Oh, shit," the woman said simply. She said this because of the being's appearance. It's green skin set off by the bright red eyes that seemed to register confusion and a bit of fear. The horns frightened her the most...making the creature look most like a demon.   
  
The being stumbled off the stage, a stage that seemed to fit his presence. He looked very tired. He came over to her in amazement. He looked her over and reached out to touch her shoulder. She fought the urge to step back. He gave her a weak smile and immediately passed out.   
  
"How do I get myself into these things?" she mumbled to herself dragging the being a good 5 blocks to her car. 


End file.
